


Son Nom

by Dragonna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis qu'il avait vu cette tablette de pierre au musée, il avait d'étranges sentiments qui le prenait concernant l'autre Yugi. Ces hallucinations, ou ces rêves, qu'il avait eu. Ces sentiments horriblement familiers. Non décidément le nom de Yugi n'allait pas à son rival. Parce qu'il n'était pas Yugi. Et un nom lui venait, presque instinctivement. Devait-il le dire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Nom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genre: Romance? Légèrement UA aussi.
> 
> Pairing: Plus ou moins Prideshipping et sous-entendu de Scandalshipping.
> 
> Personnages: Seto Kaiba et Yami Yugi/Atem. Allusions à Seth/Seto. Mentions de Mokuba et Yugi.

_Il avait beau nier...._

_Il avait beau prétendre que tout cela était absurde, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, même s'il affirmait le contraire._

_Peu importe ce qu'il disait à haute voix, ce qu'il prétendait. Son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, encore et encore._

_Ils étaient deux. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet._

_Depuis le début, il s'en était rendu compte._

Le premier, le véritable Yugi, le petit, ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Il était bon duelliste mais loin d'égaler son double. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Excepté pour échanger quelques mots sans importance. Ou quand il l'avait averti au sujet d'une carte que possédait Pégasus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu combattre, il ne connaissait pas ses capacités, juste qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il avait un fort esprit de sacrifice.

_Un gentil garçon._

Et il y avait _**l'autre**_. Le plus grand, celui dont la voix était différente, le génie des Duels. Son rival. La seule personne qui l'avait battu à la loyale (il avait perdu contre Pégasus parce que celui-ci avait triché, c'était certain et il avait perdu contre Noah parce que ce rat avait utilisé Mokuba comme bouclier). Un garçon calme, sérieux et tellement mature comparé au vrai Yugi. Il agissait à la fois comme un adolescent et comme un adulte. Comme s'il avait été élevé pour quelque chose dépassant son âge.

La première fois qu'il _ **l**_ 'avait vu, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. _Comment réagir autrement quand un garçon de petite taille gagnait soudainement quelques centimètres et obtenait une voix plus grave?_ Yugi avait semblé soudain bien plus adulte. Mais au delà de ça, la crainte semblait venir de bien plus loin, mêlée à une insupportable sensation familière. Il avait peur et en même temps son coeur battait plus vite, une anticipation le consumait.

_Qui était ce garçon?_

_Ce n'était **pas** Yugi._

Cette certitude ne l'avait pas frappé immédiatement. Mais dans les minutes qui avaient suivi. Ça avait commencé au cours de leur duel, et il avait eu le temps d'y penser durant les jours qui avaient précédé le second duel, puis durant le temps qui s'était écoulé avant son propre tournoi, puis durant celui-ci. Et ça continuait toujours maintenant.

Yugi et _**l'autre**_ étaient deux personnes différentes.

Qu'importe ce que ses amis (étaient-ils si aveugles? Yugi grandissait légèrement et sa voix était _différente_ ) pouvaient en dire, l'appelant par ce nom. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa propre identité.

 _ **L'autre** _ n'était pas Yugi.

Kaiba haïssait ne rien comprendre. Il détestait être prit de court. Et puis cela avait empiré quand il avait vu qu'il comprenait parfaitement les hiéroglyphes. Qu'il pouvait même parler cette langue pourtant disparue. Qu'il comprenait Ishizu quand elle avait dit _ces mots_. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à retourner voir le combat de l'autre Yugi (il détestait l'appeler comme ça, étrangement), malgré toutes ses justifications, même si il s'était mentalement convaincu de beaucoup de choses. Ses certitudes avaient encore été chamboulées.

Et puis... _ **l'autre**_ était réellement différent.

Comment ne pas s'en apercevoir?

Il était plus sérieux, plus mature, plus méfiant.

L'esprit d'un adolescent et la mentalité d'un adulte. Comme s'il avait été élevé pour diriger.

_Comme lui._

Le vrai Yugi ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, innocent et naïf, trop gentil, trop sensible et trop crédule. Bien qu'ayant montré au fil du temps un certain courage. Et il n'était plus le garçon qui était brutalisé par ses camarades de classe.

Mais _**l'autre,**_ c'était une autre affaire. Il n'avait pas prit au sérieux sa menace au château de Pégasus, il avait attaqué et risqué de le tuer. Il lui avait aussi fait quelque chose (mais quoi?) lors de leur premier duel. Son étrange collier avait brillé, quelque chose avait scintillé sur son front et il avait senti comme si quelque chose lui transperçait le crâne. Il avait été dans le brouillard pendant plusieurs jours mais avait également eu l'impression d'y voir plus clair.

Comme si une rage qui l'habitait avant s'était envolée.

_Vraiment étrange._

Et maintenant, _**l** **'autre**_ serait en fait un ancien pharaon mort il y a 3000 ans? Dont l'esprit avait été enfermé dans ce collier en forme de pyramide pendant tout ce temps? C'était ce que prétendait cette femme au musée, Ishizu, qui prétendait voir l'avenir et tout connaître de ce pharaon (sauf son nom, soit le plus important). Il l'avait écouté, et avait bien fait puisqu'elle lui avait donné cette carte si rare.

_L'autre Yugi serait un ancien pharaon._

_Destiné à l'affronter encore et encore._

Bien sûr.

Il avait passé l'âge des contes.

Et puis _ **l'autre**_ l'avait lui-même dit. Dans l'hélicoptère les menant aux amis de Yugi, qui étaient en danger, menacés par Marik. _"Je suis un esprit enfermé depuis 3000 ans dans le puzzle du millénium."_

La surprise l'avait foudroyé. Ses yeux s'étaient machinalement posé sur le puzzle, sur le symbole qui l'ornait. La couleur or semblait briller dans la lumière.

_3000 ans._

Le souvenir de la gravure du musée l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Le personnage qui ressemblait à la personne à ses côtés.

_3000 ans._

Comment était possible? Il était une personne rationnelle. Il ne pouvait croire à ces fadaises.

_L'esprit d'un pharaon?_

_Enfermé dans un objet pendant tout ce temps?_

Absurde. Ridicule. Impossible. Il ne pouvait nier avoir été victime d'une sorte de magie avec Pégasus. Mais ça, c'était...si peu croyable. Les fantômes, ça n'existaient pas. Il n'était plus un enfant.

_Alors pourquoi son coeur battait-il plus vite?_

_Pourquoi un part de lui croyait ces paroles?_

Autant il admettait que _**l'autre**_ n'était clairement pas Yugi, qu'il changeait à chaque fois que son collier brillait. Mais de là à admettre ces fantaisies. Un esprit amnésique, enfermé dans un puzzle en pièce, dans le noir d'un tombeau, pendant trois millénaires? Ça ressemblait plus à une histoire d'horreur ou à un légende tragique qu'à un conte de fée. Et même si cela était vrai, comment ne pas devenir fou ou enragé à cause de ça? L'esprit (puisqu'il se définissait ainsi) semblait bien trop posé et mentalement sain pour avoir vécu ce genre de chose.

Mais il ne pouvait chasser la tablette de son esprit. Il ne pouvait oublier l'autre personnage: le prêtre. Qui lui ressemblait. Qui utilisait un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

_Il serait la réincarnation d'un prêtre?_

Il s'était retenu d'en rire, de se moquer de la gardienne des oeuvres exposées aux musée.

Après tout, la carte qu'elle lui avait donné en valait bien la peine.

_La réincarnation hein?_

Cette ressemblance était un pur hasard. Les sosies, ça existait après tout, alors dans une intervalle de 3000 ans. Cela était hautement probable. Il voulait même bien admettre être un descendant. Après tout, après tout ce temps, cela était aussi admissible.

_Tout était possible._

_Du hasard._

_Mais pas la réincarnation._

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu cette tablette, il avait d'étranges sentiments qui le prenait concernant _ **l'autre**_.

Et cela avait empiré au cours du tournois. Ces hallucinations, ou ces rêves, qu'il avait eu. Ce sentiment horriblement familier quand il avait vu, dans la vision "offerte" par Ishizu, _**l'autre**_ en habit de pharaon, avec cette peau mate, ces yeux rouges, ces vêtements légers et blancs, ces bijoux en or.

Il était si jeune, si beau. Trop jeune ( _il avait quoi? 16 ou 17 ans?_ ) pour porter le poids d'un pays sur ses frêles épaules. Se dressant face à ce sosie de lui, prêt à se battre.

Et il était mort peu de temps après selon les paroles de cette femme qui prétendait voir le futur, qui prétendait garder un tombeau depuis 3000 ans.

_Ridicule._

En fait, plus que tout, il avait eu peur. Et tout ça parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il avait rejeté de toute ses forces cette vision, ce rêve, cette hallucination. Et toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Elle avait empoisonné son esprit avec cette vision et il en faisait des cauchemars maintenant.

_Ce n'était **pas** réel._

Et là, quelque chose de nouveau lui arrivait.

Un sentiment qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Une envie. Quelque chose qui le taraudait.

_Comme si..._

"Yugi!"

Le nom lui avait échappé, avant même qu'il n'ait pu y penser. _Comment l'appeler autrement de toute façon?_ Il n'allait certainement pas lui demander. _Qui sait s'il n'allait pas nier et prétendre qu'il affabulait? Non il ne le ferait pas mais lui dirait probablement de l'appeler "Yugi", comme tout le monde._

_Mais il n'était **pas** comme tout le monde._

_Et l'autre n'était **pas** Yugi._

Son rival se retourna, le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient à la traîne, les autres étant déjà sur les marches menant à l'édifice où se cachait Dartz. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêté en s'apercevant que les deux grand duellistes s'étaient immobilisés. Et les attendaient.

L'autre Yugi cligna des yeux. "Quoi?" Il avait l'air intrigué, sans doute par le ton utilisé par le PDG, bien loin de l'habituel.

Mais Seto ne répondit pas. Il fixait les yeux améthystes. Ces yeux qui le regardaient, avec attention. Malgré son inquiétude, son rival était prêt à l'écouter. Mais le silence s'installa et l'autre duelliste montra des signes de curiosité, malgré son impatience à stopper Dartz.

Il demanda finalement, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude "Kaiba, ça ne va pas?" Il fit quelques pas vers lui, ses yeux violets reflétant un soucis réel.

_Ces yeux qui auraient du être pourpres._

Le brun secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?_ Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pourtant, de nouveau, le nom lui échappa, plus hésitant "Yugi..."

_Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas._

_Ce prénom n'allait pas._

_Ce n'était **pas** Yugi._

_C'était..._

L'autre s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se retrouver très près de lui, répétant d'un ton plus doux "Kaiba? Tu vas bien?Tu es tout pâle." Il tendit la main, puis s'arrêta, hésitant à la poser sur l'avant-bras de son rival. Sa voix, soudainement plus douce s'éleva à nouveau: "Tu as eu une vision?

\- Je...Tout va bien." Il se dégagea, disant d'un ton plus sec "Mêles-toi de tes affaires". Sa voix tremblait légèrement cependant. Comme s'il n'arrivait soudainement pas à parler sèchement au maître des jeux. Mal à l'aise devant ces yeux violets.

_Et cet étrange sentiment qui le rongeait._

L'autre semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise (il se rendait bien compte que le châtain n'était pas comme d'habitude!) et soupira "Ne traînons pas." Il se détourna. "Il faut arrêter ce fou avant qu'il ne détruise le monde. Et je veux sauver Yugi, Jounouchi et tous les autres." il s'éloigna un peu, et son rival fit un pas en avant, commençant à le suivre.

Seto eut alors un flash.

Qui le frappa avec une telle violence qu'il se figea sur place, le souffle coupé.

 _Il eut soudain l'impression de voir une peau plus foncée, des yeux plus pourpres. Du sang sur des vêtements blancs. Sur le sable. Un sourire profondément triste._ _Un filet écarlate coulant des lèvres fines._

_La sensation d'une main serrant faiblement ses vêtements._

_Et il sentit une atroce douleur en lui._

_Comme si son coeur se brisait._

Non, pas encore une de ces stupides hallucinations. Il ne dormait pas pourtant.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se remit à marcher, rattrapant celui aux cheveux tricolores.

Cependant celle-là, contrairement à la première qu'il avait eu au musée, lui tordit le cœur.

Car des sentiments qui n'étaient pourtant pas les siens le frappèrent. Il eut même un haut-le-coeur pendant quelques secondes mais ne montra rien, continuant son chemin vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

_Il entendit une voix, semblable à celle de **l'autre** , mélodieuse, exotique, une langue qui n'était définitivement **pas** du japonais "A...Adieu S...Seto!"_

_Le collier en forme de pyramide brilla et soudain la main mate retomba au sol, immobile_

Il entendit sa propre voix (pourtant légèrement différente, avec ce même accent particulier), comme un écho lointain. Qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur et de désespoir.

Il entendit un nom.

_Un nom qui lui parût si familier._

_Un nom qui résonna dans son esprit._

Et qui lui parût tellement adapté à la personne qui avançait désormais à ses côtés.

Mais il garda ses lèvres scellés.

Ce n'était pas le moment de croire à ces hallucinations. Ni de parler de ça.

Et son rival était bien la dernière personne avec qui il voulait en parler.

* * *

Il eut juste la force de retourner sa carte face cachée. Afin d'augmenter les points de vie de son équipier, avant de s'effondrer. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, ses genoux heurter le sol, et eut à peine conscience des bras qui le rattrapait. Il perçut cependant la chaleur qui l'enveloppa et sentit la légère odeur qui parvint à ses narines. _**Il**_ était là. Il trembla, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait, glacé.

_Il avait perdu._

_Allait-il mourir?_

Il rouvrit les yeux, luttant contre l'envie de les fermer et de sombrer. Et se plongea dans deux yeux violets troublés. _**Il**_ semblait si inquiet pour lui, comme personne ne l'avait jamais été pour lui, excepté son frère.

"Kaiba!"

"SETO!"

Il entendit les cris de Mokuba mais se contenta de prendre une inspiration. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose à son rival. Il n'y voyait plus très clair mais assez pour distinguer les yeux de son partenaire. Et il était assez conscient pour ressentir la chaleur des bras qui le tenaient. Il leva la main et la referma sur l'avant-bras de l'autre duelliste. Comme si cela pouvait l'aider à rester conscient.

"Tu...n'as pas intérêt à perdre." Il lutta pour reprendre son souffle, son énergie le quittant. Ses membres étaient si lourds. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise, et sa main retomba. Il rassemble ses maigres forces pour garder ses yeux ouverts et pour continuer, pour parler.

"Ne laisses pas ce fou gagner.

\- Kaiba!"

 _Personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça avant_.

_Personne..._

Ce regard violet fut comme un écho en lui, se superposant à un autre, pourpre. Et des mots, prononcés par cette voix si familière, avec ses accents exotiques et mélodieux, mais teintée d'inquiétude _"Seto! Accroches-toi!"_

Finalement peut-être que...l'histoire se répétait.

_Alors, peut-être..._

En une seconde, il prit sa décision, celle de dire ce à quoi il avait pensé. Sur ce qu'il avait entendu dans cette vision.

_Peut-être que "ça" lui donnerait la force de continuer._

_De se battre._

"Tu dois l'emporter...At..."

La lumière verte devenant de plus en plus forte. il fallait qu'il le dise avant de disparaître. Il reprit une inspiration, luttant pour parler, et baissa la voix de façon à ce que seul le garçon près de lui l'entende ( _ **personne** d'autre ne devait entendre, ce fut une étrange certitude qui l'envahit_ ).

"Je compte sur toi...A... _ **Atem**_!"

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas pu en reparler.

Le combat contre Dartz les avait bien assez occupé.

Le temps de discuter de ça n'avait pas été trouvé.

Mais à la veille du Grand Prix, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à KaibaLand, Seto ne s'étonna même pas que l'autre vienne dans le bureau qu'il occupait, en fin de journée, passant la sécurité avec son accord. _Seul._

"Je dois te parler Kaiba, en privé."

_Evidemment._

_Il le savait dès qu'il l'avait vu entrer._

D'un geste, Seto congédia son petit frère qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet avant d'obéir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les deux.

L'assurance semblait avoir quitté le maître des jeux. Il semblait hésitant. Ses yeux reflétait un malaise, un trouble. Autant Seto aurait été ravi de ça avant (et en aurait profité), autant il se sentait tout aussi mal à l'aise (parce qu'il savait pourquoi). Un autre étrange sentiment, celui qu'il aurait mieux fait _de ne rien dire_ , le tenaillait.

Son rival finit par rompre le silence: "Tu m'as appelé par un nom précis. Lors du combat contre Dartz.

\- Oui."

Ce nom plana entre eux, comme un non-dit.

"Dis-le encore. S'il te plaît." Il avait les mains crispées sur son puzzle, comme s'il voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ou comme s'il voulait être certain que Yugi (où qu'il soit) n'entende rien.

_Étrange sentiment._

Seto soupira, vrillant ces yeux bleus dans ceux, violines, de son interlocuteur "Très bien. Personne ne peut nous entendre de toute façon.

\- Quoi?" il sembla surpris par ces paroles.

Le PDG croisa les doigts sous son menton "J'ai une étrange certitude, celle que personne d'autre que _**nous**_ ne doit entendre ce nom. Même le vrai Yugi. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Yugi. Il s'est coupé de moi pour nous laisser seul. A ma demande." Il avait toujours son puzzle entre ses doigts crispés, comme si il utilisait une certaine magie pour couper l'item du monde réel. Ou comme si tenir l'objet était un moyen de se rassurer.

Seto hésita. Puis lâcha le nom.

"Atem" Il l'avait prononcé à l'égyptienne. Une impulsion venue de ses "hallucinations".

Le nom sembla claquer dans la pièce. L'autre ferma les yeux, et prit une inspiration. Ses doigts tremblèrent, se crispant un peu plus, jusqu'à devenir blancs. Il prit son souffle. Sa voix s'éleva, légèrement tremblante, déstabilisé pour la première fois "Alors c'est mon nom?

-...Oui. Je pense. Si tu es bien un pharaon de l'ancienne Egypte comme tu le prétends.

\- Comment le sais-tu?" Une certaine méfiance était apparue dans son regard, comme s'il avait peur de le croire.

Et il avait probablement des raisons d'avoir des réserves. Kaiba ne s'en offusqua pas: "J'ai des hallucinations depuis Bataille Ville. Comme celle que nous avons eu pendant notre duel.

\- Quelles visions exactement?

\- L'Egypte. Il y a toujours ce prêtre, celui qui me ressemble. Et il y a un pharaon." Encore un non-dit. _Tu es dans ces visions_. Il haussa les épaules "Des rêves sans importances mais..." Il avait éludé certaine choses. Préférant ne pas dire qu'il avait eu une vision _de la mort_ d'Atem. Après tout c'était évident qu'il avait perdu la vie, surtout après 3000 ans.

Atem sembla perdu dans ses pensées puis demanda, d'un ton lointain: "Pourquoi as-tu dis ce nom?

\- Je ne sais pas." Honnêtement? Il voulait juste lui donner du courage. Lui donner ce nom tant désiré pour qu'il puisse faire face à leur ennemi. Il se détourna. Regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Dans quelques heures, son tournois commencerait. "C'est ton nom. Tu as le droit de savoir. Tu voulais le savoir.

\- Je..." L'égyptien ne savait pas quoi dire. Son rival qui avait tant nié son passé antique, ces visions...venait de lui donner ce qu'il désespérait tant de trouver. Un mélange de confusion et de bonheur l'envahit, mêlé d'angoisse et de chagrin.

Oui mais à part ça?

_Mon âge?_

_Ma famille?_

_Mes amis?_

_Ceux qui m'aimaient?_

_Combien de temps ai-je régné?_

_Comment suis-je mort?_

_Comment ai-je fini dans le puzzle?_

_Je ne sais rien._

Il était un pharaon nommé Atem. Il avait régné sur l'Égypte il y a 3000 ans. Et il avait lutté contre un prêtre (ressemblant à Kaiba) maîtrisant un Dragon Blanc avec son propre Magicien des Ténébres.

_Rien de plus._

_C'était tout ce qu'il savait._

"Tes visions, tu n'as rien vu de plus?

-...Rien d'important." Il s'humecta les lèvres "Juste que personne d'autre que nous ne doit entendre ce nom. Surtout..." Le nom lui échappa, il avait oublié, ou plutôt il ne l'avait pas vu dans ces stupides visions. "Je ne sais pas, quelque chose en moi m'a forcé à te dire ton nom.

\- Tu crois à ce passé maintenant?

\- ..." il eut un rictus. Comment nier maintenant? Ces visons étaient trop réelles, trop convaincantes. Il avait ressenti les émotions de ce type qui lui ressemblait. Hasard? Cauchemars? Peu important. Tout le monde appelait Atem "Pharaon", Dartz et ses sbires l'appelaient "Pharaon sans nom". Et ces objets du millénium avaient des pouvoirs, sans aucun doute. "Après tout, le grand père de Yugi a trouvé le puzzle dans une tombe d'un Pharaon dont le nom avait été effacé non? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit. Ou plutôt ce que Yugi m'a dit." Sa voix s'était légèrement refroidie. Comme si la pensée de la "profanation" du tombeau d'Atem lui déplaisait. "Et tu m'a dit être un esprit prisonnier du puzzle, de là il suffit d'être logique. Si ce mot s'applique dans toute cette..." Il fit un geste agacé de la main, chassant ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire.

_Nier encore?_

_Pas dans une telle situation._

_Il ne parvenait plus à se convaincre de l'absurdité de tout ça._

_Surtout depuis qu'il avait lâché ce nom._

Atem frémit. Il n'aimait pas entendre parler de ça.

_Une tombe._

_La vallée des Rois._

_La dernière demeure d'un Pharaon._

Le grand père de Yugi avait-il parlé de sarcophage? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou alors le vieil homme avait évité le sujet par respect envers lui. Après tout, il avait profané la tombe d'une certaine façon. La présence d'une momie aurait rendue les choses bien plus dramatiques. Il avait probablement caché quelques détails par égard pour l'esprit du puzzle qui n'aurait certainement pas aimé entendre ce genre de chose.

_Y avait-il un sarcophage?_

_Une momie?_

_Était_ _-il mort physiquement?_

Cette pensée l'obséda soudain. Il déglutit, renforçant le mur mental entre l'âme de Yugi et la sienne. Il ne voulait pas que son partenaire sente sa détresse malgré la séparation des deux esprits. Il croisa le regard glacier. Et l'image du prêtre, vue dans la vision, se superposa à celui du PDG. Il se sentait perdu et effrayé. P _ourquoi ce sentiment que personne ne devait savoir son nom avant le moment venu?_

Se raclant la gorge, il murmura, détournant les yeux. "Continue de m'appeler Yugi en public.

\- J'en avais bien l'intention Atem."

Ce nom fut comme une caresse sur son âme, sur son coeur. Un écho _si familier._ Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait saisir, comme de l'eau qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il ne sur pourquoi cette voix _si familière_ l'affecta soudain. Une main pâle de posa sur celle toujours crispé sur le puzzle. Il releva les yeux. Ne comprenait pas les émotions qui frappaient son coeur et son âme.

Kaiba...ou plutôt le prêtre de la tablette (sa précédente incarnation!?)...semblait soudainement si familier. Ce lien qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir avec le châtain, même quand ils étaient "ennemis".

_Pourquoi provoquait-il un tel effet sur lui?_

_Pourquoi la sensation de cette main sur la sienne l'apaisait-il?_

_Et ces yeux si bleus._

_Eux aussi trop familiers._

_Pourquoi cela venait seulement maintenant?_

"Kaib..."

Ca lui parût faux. Pourquoi l'appeler de façon si formelle? Après tout le président de la KaibaCorp l'avait toujours appelé "Yugi" ou maintenant "Atem". S'humectant les lèvres, il lâcha, d'un ton hésitant "Seto..."

Le concerné ne détourna pas le regard. Atem était mort il y a 3000 ans. Une âme perdue depuis tout ce temps. Trois millénaires dans le noir, sans souvenirs de son passé ou de son nom. Sans savoir qui il était. Sans savoir même ce qu'il était. Et même maintenant qu'il connaissait son identité, tout le reste lui échappait toujours.

_Passé, famille, amis..._

_Il n'avait rien._

_Perdu dans un monde qui l'avait oublié._

_Tous ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qui l'aimaient, étaient morts depuis des siècles._

Dirigé par une impulsion venue du plus profond de son âme, _comme si quelque chose l'avait poussé à le faire_ , il serra l'ancien roi dans ses bras, les cheveux tricolores lui chatouillant le menton.

_Il serait là._

_Le moment venu, il serait là._

_C'était tout ce qu'il savait._

* * *

 

_FIN_

 


End file.
